The present invention relates to a carbon particulates cleaning device for use in a diesel engine of an automobile or the like, which eliminates particulates mainly composed of carbon which are contained in an exhaust gas thereof.
According to the examples of the conventional carbon particulates cleaning device of such a type as described above, a filter or a cyclone separator is provided in an exhaust system of the engine for catching and collecting the particulates mainly composed of carbon (hereinafter will be called "carbon particulates'
According to another example, a means for catching and collecting carbon particulates is provided near an exhaust manifold for burning caught and collected carbon particulates due to the heat of an exhaust gas.
However, when the filter is used, it is clogged by carbon particulates. And when the cyclone is used, carbon particulates are not completely caught or collected since they are light and minute.
Furthermore, when the caught and collected carbon particulates are burnt due to the heat of the exhaust gas, high exhaust gas temperature not less than about 600.degree. C. is required to burn the carbon particulates.
However, while the automobile is run on a street of a town, exhaust gas temperature thereof hardly rises to 600.degree. C. Therefore, the caught and collected carbon particulates are not burnt while the automobile is run on a street of a town. As a result, the filter provided near the exhaust manifold is clogged by the caught and collected carbon particulates.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a carbon particulates cleaning device by which carbon particulates caught and collected in a filter can be burnt and cleaned even when an automobile is run on a street of a town.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a carbon particulates cleaning device by which carbon particulates caught and collected in a filter can be burnt and cleaned in accordance with every operating conditions of an engine.